


The High Church of Holy Dick

by The_AssButt_Impala



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bookstores, Gen, High Church of Holy Dick, Highfive for the weird fandom over here in the corner, Locks of hair and weird stuff, Rituals, The Fandom - Freeform, We all do this, and do weird cult-y rituals, church, don't lie, poem, so just read this with an open mind, tuesday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 11:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8487595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_AssButt_Impala/pseuds/The_AssButt_Impala
Summary: This is a poem of Richard Speight Jr and the High Church of Holy Dick.





	

There is a man whom we all adore

Following, listening, forevermore

Light brown hair, whisky eyes

The savior is here. I do not lie

 

Richard is the name of him

Speight, how we call his kin

Named after his father before

The ‘Jr’ oh, how we do adore

 

Worship on Tuesdays, the shrine unfurls

In the backs of bookstores all ‘round the world

Candles and symbols, locks of hair

The words of praise we do share

 

Our church is odd, mostly queer

But we aren’t evil, have no fear

Harmless and homicidal, for the most part

We are just clinging to sanity, depart

 

So if you find us and our rituals

Odd, cult-ey and superficial

Then I’ll call you one large prick

‘Cause I’m in the High Church of Holy Dick

**Author's Note:**

> Heh. Not my best, so sorry. I wrote this at 3AM while I was reading through Richard Speight's whole twitter feed (Read: research, not stalking) and I figured I'd write this. Lemme know what you think ^^


End file.
